Forbidden
by Be Obscene
Summary: Little Rock has blossomed into a beautiful young woman and everyone starts to notice, especially Wichita. Femslash, contains strong sexual content and some language so be warned!
1. Off Limits

**Wichita can't get over how much her younger sibling Little Rock has changed. She wants to find a way to be closer.**

Little Rock was changing, Wichita knew this, the men in her life knew this but Little Rock didn't seem to. She had become a woman, she was no longer the little sister Wichita had traveled with across the country. She caught Columbus checking her out, she wasn't an idiot, she knew what he was thinking about, in some ways she couldn't blame him.

"She looks good with blonde hair, I think it suits her", Columbus told Wichita as they sat on a bench watching Little Rock pick apples off a tree.

"What do you mean by that exactly?", Wichita gave him a stern look making him stammer.

"W-well, she just looks good as a blonde…I don't mean anything else by it…"

"You and Tallahassee better keep it in your pants!" She gave the same look Columbus knew when she meant business; no one was allowed to touch Little Rock, she was off limits. "She's still very innocent. She's vulnerable…", Columbus noticed how Wichita's words seemed to just trail off when she looked at her, almost like she was more than a little distracted by her sister. "She was adopted, did I tell you that?"

"Um, no I don't think you ever mentioned that before."

"Well, yeah. I've been meaning to tell her but I'm afraid. I mean, she might even know but I just don't dare tell her, you know?"

"Right, it would be worse than telling her there's no Santa Claus." Wichita looked away from him and got quiet. "You told her that. She knows there's not, right?"

"Ummm, I never exactly told her but I'm sure she knows. I'm positive."

When she had some time to talk to Little Rock alone she sat with her on a bench. "What's up?", asked the young, eighteen year old.

Wichita couldn't help but smile, "Well, I wanted to talk to you about something…"

"What is it?"

"…It's a little hard to say."

"Is this about sex? Because I got it" she laughed, "And my changing body."

"Yes. I know. This is…you know I love you, right?"

"What is it? You're starting to scare me!", she laughed nervously.

"I'm sorry…it's just, you've grown up a lot and it's just hard…I mean you're legally an adult now so maybe it shouldn't be hard to tell you this. You were adopted."

Little Rock just stared, she looked down at the ground for a moment, Wichita thought she might start to cry but instead she laughed. "I thought I was dying or something!", she held a hand to her chest.

"Sorry. I mean, I'm not used to dishing out this kind of news. I thought that you should know…"

"I think…I kind of already knew…"

"Really? How?"

"Well we don't look that much alike."

"I guess. I'm not exactly gifted like you in the looks department", Wichita looked her up and down.

"What are you talking about? I'd do anything if I could look half as good as you", Little Rock smiled widely.

"You're a good sister."

"And this doesn't change anything…right?"

"Of course not. Nothing has to change. We've always been family and nothing is going to change that!" She brought her into a hug. Little Rock's well proportioned breasts pressed against Wichita's much smaller ones. Her beautiful long hair brushed over her face; she couldn't help but sniff it. It smelled like wild flowers.

"I love you", Little Rock smiled up at her, showing off her crooked teeth that were never fixed.

"Come on, let's go get something to eat, I'm starving.", as they went to go find Columbus and Tallahassee she couldn't help but stare at her giant rack.

"What are you staring at?", Little Rock asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Those look pretty good", Wichita smirked.

"Oh, yeah? I'm pretty proud of them."

"I'd like to stick my face between those", she laughed hysterically.

"Don't you think that's a little inappropriate?" Little Rock laughed nervously.

"I'm only kidding, sis. I also wouldn't mind grabbing that booty of yours", she had her hand out, ready to touch her ass but Little Rock ran a few feet ahead of her.

"Oh, yeah, well I'm going to sit on your face!" Both girls stopped for a moment and looked at each other, they couldn't keep a straight face, "I didn't mean it like that! Ha! Ha!"

"You are such a filthy minded girl! I should spank you!"

"You'll have to catch me first!"

Wichita chase after her, secretly wanting to do everything she said. She wondered if these feelings would pass and wondered if she wanted them to.

**I'll post another chapter when I can. Any reviews or suggestions are welcome!**


	2. Punishment

**Little Rock gets punished in ****this chapter. Involves spanking, hope you like it!**

Wichita dreamed that night. She dreamed about Little Rock; they were on a beach somewhere and they were both in bikinis. She couldn't believe just how hot the blonde looked. She was a total babe. It looked like she was about to remove her bikini top, she had a huge grin on her face as she untied it. She put one arm over her breasts while she threw the top at Wichita with her free hand. _"You little tease!" _How she was able to cover those giants with one arm was a mystery. Wichita chased her into the water, desperately trying to grab her. The next thing she knew she was being shook, "Wichita! Wake up, dammit!" Tallahassee tried to get her ass out of her comfortable motel mattress. She got up, she was cranky mainly because she never got to see her sister's boobs.

There was a horde of zombies outside in the parking lot and they had to get to their ride fast. Wichita wiped the drool she had dripping from her mouth to her pillow off her face and threw her jacket on. Little Rock was already blowing her shotgun away, she had become a pro. Wichita was mesmerized at just how much of a total badass she became, it was such a turn on. She needed to focus though, she picked up her gun and blasted some heads open. "Nice shot!", Little Rock said overly impressed. "Watch this!", she ran up to a group of flesh eaters much to Wichita's surprise, she couldn't believe just how much danger she was willing to put herself in.

"What is she doing?", asked Columbus, baffled at her recklessness. It was as if she thought she was invincible, sure she was a good shot but she was close to becoming the next meal for these assholes. One of the zombies, a tall fucker grabbed a hold of her from behind, that's when Wichita sprang into action and him with a blow from the back of her shotgun to get him away from Little Rock so she wouldn't risk shooting her face off. She said Syinara before splattering his brains. She took Little Rock aside and scolded her. She was never so fearful or so angry, Little Rock never saw her like this, it was so rare for her to be upset with her. When they were on the road, Wichita didn't say a word, in fact the rest of them were pretty quiet as well. Little Rock tried to work up the courage to say something but instead lowered her head in shame. Wichita was looking out her window thinking about the fact that she could have lost her, her partner in crime and what a gut punch it was.

The remainder of the day was especially awkward with hardly any eye contact, when they shacked up at an abandoned Holiday Inn Little Rock was able to talk. "I'm…I'm sorry, I didn't know what I was thinking. You have every right to be upset!" Wichita had her arms crossed, she still looked angry.

"I'm still furious!" she sat down angrily on the queen size bed she had to share with her that night. Little Rock got on her knees and looked up at her, it looked like she was on the verge of tears. "You could have gotten yourself killed! Why would you do something so reckless, I thought I taught you better."

"I know! I know! I was stupid! I wasn't thinking! I got cocky! Please don't be mad! I'll do anything to make it up to you!"

Wichita had a light bulb go off in her head, "Anything?", Little Rock nodded, "Alright then. I think I should punish you."

"You're right. I should be punished."

"Okay. Up here", she patted her knee.

"What?", Little Rock's eyes went so wide it was as if she heard she was getting the death penalty.

"You heard me", Wichita said sternly.

"Are you…going to spank me?", she looked up at her with doe eyes, Wichita didn't change her expression. Little Rock didn't argue she did as she was commanded. She lied over Wichita's lap and prepared herself for a spanking; she couldn't remember ever being spanked, she cringed at the thought of it but if it. Wichita smirked at the thought of spanking that perfect ass, how perverse she was being and was loving it. She raised her hand and brought it down on Little Rock's bottom, she groaned softly, it didn't hurt that bad, her jean pockets sort of cushioned the blow. But Wichita wasn't done, she did it again this time to the other cheek making Little Rock shout out in surprise. It was repeated two more times, Wichita almost felt like cackling in fiendish delight.

When it looked like it was over Little Rock looked up at her in shock, she couldn't believe she would slap her so hard, "We're not done yet."

"What?"

"I have to make sure that you'll never do this again!"

"I won't, I promise!"

"I need to make sure!"

She made Little Rock unzip her jeans and slid them off. Wichita couldn't help but smile at her pink panties, she slid them off and was faced with the huge badonkadonk, she sighed in satisfaction. She didn't even give Little Rock a warning she just smacked away, each time Little Rock called out in pain. It was getting red, Wichita knew she should stop but she couldn't help herself, _"Okay, one more!" _she put Little Rock's panties back on. She stood up at first not facing her, that's when Wichita realized what she had done, "Oh my God I'm so sorry. I-I got carried away!", she threw her arms around Little Rock.

"No that's okay…", she looked her in those emerald eyes with her big, breath taking blue ones, "You really taught me a lesson."

Wichita slid a hand down the girl's face and kissed her cheek, "I love you."

"I love you too! But promise me that when you do something stupid I can do the same to you."

Wichita laughed, "Alright."

_"Yes, that's not such a bad idea, sis", _she thought.

**Please Review!**


	3. Lessons

**Little Rock discovers some new things about herself and Wichita, could it change both their lives forever? Contains discussion of masturbation. Please review!**

Little Rock was still in shock from having Wichita slap her ass repeatedly; she couldn't sleep on her back that night, she was still in pain. There was something else that shocked her besides the pain, the pleasure, she couldn't get over how much she liked it. _"I'm such a freak! I can't let her know I liked it! What's wrong with me?", _she couldn't believe it, her first spanking and she was sexually aroused. Little did she know was that Wichita was turned on too, she liked inflicting a little pain, she did feel a little guilty about doing that but really enjoyed it and wouldn't mind doing it again.

The next day both of them drove around looking for food while Columbus and Tallahassee got gas. Little Rock stared out the window, Wichita couldn't bare the silence. "What's up?" Little Rock shrugged. "How does your butt feel?", she laughed and managed to get a grin out of her. "Again, I'm sorry about getting carried away." She ran her fingers through her hair with her free hand as the other controlled the wheel on the bumpy road.

"Do you ever…", she began but found it hard to get the right words together.

"What?"

"Do you ever…touch…yourself?", her cheeks turned bright red, so did her ears, she was so embarrassed, Wichita thought she was so cute.

"Oh, yeah. All the time!", she laughed.

"Really? Even when you're with Columbus?"

"Yup!"

"Could you show me how?"

Immediately Wichita stepped on the brakes, she turned and looked at the girl seriously for a moment, "What?!"

"I just…I've never done it before and I thought you'd walk me through it."

"It's complicated. I mean it's your body!"

_"Your sexy, fucking hot as hell body!", _she thought.

"But is there a wrong way of doing it?"

"Just…God, I can't believe we're having this talk right now!"

"I never had a sex class before. Would rather me go ask Tallahassee?"

"Okay! Okay! I'll tell you!" Little Rock smiled as Wichita uncomfortably told her about massaging her vagina and carefully sticking her finger into her slit, everything to know about her clot and not to be afraid but most importantly having a place and time to do it without any interruptions. She demonstrated briefly with her fingers on her crotch, not undoing her jeans of course. Little Rock felt relieved about asking. "What do you fantasize about?", Wichita asked, she was very curious. Little Rock couldn't help but laugh at such a question. "You wanna know what I fantasize about?"

"Yes", she laughed.

"I like to fantasize that I'm with a sexy blonde with blue eyes and a huge rack!", she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Yeah, right!", Little Rock laughed. Wichita chuckled and continued driving. After a few minutes Little Rock spoke up, "Do you like girls?"

"Yes, I like girls", Wichita said truthfully.

"I mean really."

"Yup."

"More than boys?"

"Maybe", she smirked. "What about you?"

"I don't know, I never really thought about it. Have you?…"

"No, I've never been with a woman. But I bet it would be a lot of fun."

"Yeah, maybe. I don't think I'm a lesbian though."

"If you were you'd be the coolest lesbian ever."

"You think?"

Wichita nodded. That night when Little Rock was all alone she stripped and got into bed, she massaged her pussy, thinking about the spanking, it made her wet. She didn't know that in the next room Wichita was doing the same only she was thinking about a certain hot someone that asked her for lessons.

**It will only get hotter from here! Hope you enjoy!**


	4. Just a Kiss

**Wichita continues to lust after Little Rock and things get steamy. Please review!**

Wichita was so turned on by the fact Little Rock was now pleasuring herself. _"It should be me pleasuring her!", _she thought as she walked up behind an unsuspecting Little Rock who was just sitting out on a bench. _"I'll tie her up and make her my sex slave…That would be so good!" _She put her hands on her shoulders, lightly rubbing them. Little Rock laughed. "What are you doing?"

_"Getting you nice and warmed up, sweet cakes!"_

"I'm just teasing you."

"Columbus and Tallahassee are going to look for more Twinikies, are we going?"

"I have some other plans for us."

"Oh, like what?"

"Something much better than Twinkies, I promise", she smiled, Little Rock could tell something sinister was cooking behind those eyes, she just had to wait and see what. Wichita took her by the hand and led her to a store that had camping supplies in the display window. They broke in and got inside the tent where there were sleeping bags and pillows.

"Cool, camping! I mean, I don't think it's better than Twinkies but it's still pretty good." Wichita took off her jacket, not taking her eyes off of her, "What-What are you doing?"

"I told you how much you're grown and how proud I am of you. I've been having feelings for you. I can't stop thinking about you."

"I don't understand."

"I love you."

"I know."

"No, I mean…I LOVE YOU…" Little Rock still looked confused, she had no idea what the older girl was getting at. "Gosh, you're so adorably oblivious."

"You're saying love like…you love me romantically…why would you…"

"Because every day I see you I feel like I'm the luckiest woman in the world and even with this whole end of the world thing I think nothing bad can happen when we're together."

"I feel…I sort of feel like that."

"It also helps that you look like freaking Pamela Anderson."

"Who's Pamela Anderson?"

"Forget it, it's not important. What's important is that I want to show you how much I love you."

"I..I don't know…this seems really weird, I mean we're still sisters. When you told me I was adopted you said things would never change!"

"And they won't, we'll still be close…just a little closer."

"You want to have sex with me?"

"We don't have to…but I really do want to kiss you." Little Rock looked around to see if anyone was around, maybe this was all some kind of a sick joke played on her, any moment now the boys would show up, "Just a kiss." Wichita ran her fingers through her blonde hair. "Haven't you ever heard that awesome kissing a girl is. Haven't you heard that Katy Perry song?"

"Yes, but…" Wichita pressed two fingers to her lips before she could get another word out.

"Shhh…Just don't worry about it." Little Rock was left helpless as Wichita closed in on her, her full lips smashed against her own. Her eyes bugged out of her head, she couldn't believe this was happening. She wanted to push the other girl away but she had her arms around her and she was much stronger. She felt violated, humiliated and yet it felt natural. She felt so naughty, dirty even and in a way it was what she wanted. She wanted Wichita to continue, the kiss was so personal, so beautiful. Wichita moaned, it sounded really hot to her, she moaned in return as Wichita got a little more rough with her. She slid her fingers through her dark red hair and pulled on it a little. Wichita kissed her cheek bone and nibbled on her neck.

"That's so nice!"

"You like that, baby?", Wichita spoke sensually. She stuck her tongue in Little Rock's ear, Little Rock giggled. She kissed her on the lips again, only this time Little Rock got another surprise.

"Ah! What was that?!"

"Uh, my tongue!", Wichita laughed.

"I don't think I like that."

"Oh, so that's where you draw the line?" Little Rock couldn't help but laugh, "Come here you!" They continued to make out for over an hour. Wichita began to grope one of Little Rock's boobs. Little Rock gasped, "Do you like that?" Little Rock was blushing, it was cute. Wichita helped her out of her top, she had a very nice purple Victoria's Secret bra on that looked like it could barely contain her rack. Little Rock unsnapped her bra, one boob popped out and then another, giant pink nipples stared Wichita in the face. She fondled them, massaged them.

"Do you want to suck on them?"

Wichita took one in her hand and suckled on the nipple, Little Rock moaned, "I bet I can fit this whole thing in my mouth!"

"I don't think so, I mean, you do have pretty big mouth but…", they both laughed, Wichita put as much of the breast into her mouth as she could making Little Rock laugh harder. The sound of a car engine getting closer was coming from outside.

"Fuck!"

"Oh, Krista, don't stop now!"

"We'll have to pick this up later, babe."

"This was amazing. Can we do this every day?" Wichita kissed her on the cheek.

"You bet! Things are going to get a lot more interesting around here."

"This is way better than twinkles!"

**More to come!**


	5. No Butts

**New chapter! The girls get a little more hardcore.**

Things did get more interesting the next day for the two, Columbus and Tallahassee didn't suspect a thing. Wichita told Little Rock to meet her in the convince store just next to the abandoned hotel they were sleeping at. She made sure there were no signs of infected beforehand, she didn't want anything to ruin their evening together. It didn't mean Little Rock entered the store unarmed, she carried her shotgun inside, the bell above the doorframe would have alerted anybody there. She had her back to a rack of old Playboys as she cased the joint. Two hands reached out from behind the rack and grabbed her boobs, she was shocked at first but knew exactly who the grabby hands belonged to. "Not safe here for a little girl like you", Krista kissed her neck, she moved around the rack and let her fall backwards into her. She fondled her breasts.

"You like playing with those, don't you?", Little Rock moaned.

"I want to try something, let's get you naked. Like really naked." She helped her out of her clothes, bra panties and all. She couldn't keep her eyes off her booty. "Nice big booty!" She gave it a slap, Little Rock yelped. "I could squeeze this all day."

"I have to confess something", Little Rock began, "I really liked it when you punished me. I think I like pain."

"You like being a naughty girl." Krista got down on her knees, and faced Little Rock's behind, "Don't freak out."

"What?" Suddenly Little Rock felt wet lips press against her soft skin, up and down on both naked cheeks, it was tingling. Krista bit her a little, "Ah!", she laughed. Then Krista did something that she never thought she would do. She slid her tongue into her asshole. "Oh, my god, Krista! Oh, wow!" Krista moaned into her ass, bringing her tongue in and out. "You're such a dirty girl!"

"I'm just getting you ready" Krista said as she stood up and pulled out a strap-on dildo from a store bag. "Guess where this is going?"

"My…no…you're not!"

"I am."

"But…but…"

"No buts." Krista took off her jeans and panties, exposing Little Rock to her full bush. She wore the strap-on like a natural.

"That thing looks way too big to go up my…"

"It will be fine. I'll get it nice and lubed up. It's going to hurt at first but then it'll feel fucking fantastic!"

"I'm still not sure about this, Krista."

Krista put a hand on her face, "You can trust me. I want to make you feel good. You're going to thank me later."

"Did Columbus give you anal?"

Krista laughed, "He wishes." She instructed Little Rock to put her hands on the cashier counter as she lubed up the dong with some KY jelly. She slid it into her ass, it felt weird, quickly getting uncomfortable. Little Rock groaned, she wasn't sure this was a good idea. Krista did it slow, she held on to Little Rock's hair, pulling it back. "You're doing great." She clenched her teeth as it was pushed further in. Krista pulled it out and put it back in again. It was hurting after a while, she wasn't sure how much more of this she could take.

"Krista!"

"Don't worry, it's going to feel really good here in a minute!"

Sure enough, after a many painful thrusts, Little Rock started to enjoy it. Krista pulled on her hair as she rode her. She slapped her ass as they picked up the pace more. Little Rock groaned, it was hurting good. She moaned, "I think I'm…"

"That's it, you're cumin!"

Sweat was trickling down her face, she was getting a workout from this. "I'm cumming!"

Krista followed her in making loud moans, it was enough to wake up the dead. After more than hour at it, Krista pulled out of her once virgin ass. "You might want to put some ice on that" Krista smiled.

"Do I get to do this to you?"

"Some day. Just remember. Only I'm allowed to do this with you. No one else."

"Sound good to me."

**More to come.**


	6. Pussy Eating

**Wichita and Little Rock continue their sexual adventures. I was thinking about maybe doing up another Zombieland story this time having them be sisters and a Hunger Games Katniss/Prim story. Tell me what you think!**

"Tonight I want to learn how to eat pussy."

"You mean my…" Little Rock gulped.

"I never did it before but I heard it's a lot of fun and I think you'll like it."

"Do you want me to do that to you?"

Wichita smiled, "Will you do me first?"

Little Rock scrunched up her face, "What does it taste like?"

"I don't know, I've never tasted it. I heard it can taste pretty good though, you just have to give it a chance. We'll probably be doing a lot of that now that we're a couple."

"We're a couple?"

"I shoved my tongue up your ass, we're practically married!"

"Shhh! Keep your voice down!"

"What? They can't hear us!"

"What if they walk in while we're…"

"They won't, don't worry about it. You worry too much." Wichita kissed her firmly on the lips. Little Rock got very relaxed. Wichita stripped out of her clothes and began to masturbate in front of her. Little Rock was getting aroused, she massaged both of her own breasts. She saw how wet the woman was getting. "Yeah, you like pussy, don't you?" Wichita begged her to touch it and lick her fingers to get a taste for it, she did and she had to admit that it wasn't too bad. She pushed two of her slender fingers into Wichita's slit causing her gasp and moan, Little Rock didn't take her eyes off of her as she pushed her digits in and out. "Oh, baby! That's right! Now eat it! Eat my pussy!" Little Rock almost laughed before diving face first between Wichita's naked legs and went to work. She stuck her tongue in and out, finding her clit and giving her the ride of her life. Wichita was shocked when Little Rock stopped to look up at her, pussy juices dripping off her face.

"Is it my turn now?"

"The hell it is! You get back down there, bitch!" Little Rock was surprised to hear her use that word on her, but then again she didn't know how good this felt. She continued until Wichita orgasmed, more juices dripping down Little Rock's face. Wichita licked the juices happily of the young girl's face like a dog. "Now it's your turn you little tease!" She made Little Rock get completely naked, get helped her out of her jeans and panties. "Alright, we need to get that pretty pussy nice and wet!" she looked to see Little Rock was already good to go, it was likely do to how angry Wichita got that turned her on. I want you to look me in the eyes while I'm doing this to you, ok? Cause it will be so fucking hot! You're going to love this I swear!"

Little Rock obeyed, she spread her legs on the bed and let Wichita go to town. It felt a little weird at first having someone put their mouth down there but then she finally understood why Wichita got mad when she stopped, she never wanted this to end. She felt her eyes roll in the back of her head, she gripped the bed sheets and both of her hands and then no more licking. She looked back down at her, she was giving her this mischievous smile. "What the fuck are you doing?! When I tell you to stop, you stop! Now lick me you whore!" Wichita didn't know whether to burst out laughing or what, instead she listened and quickly went back to fucking her with her tongue. "That's it! You're being a good little whore for me!" She came twice, she wanted more so Wichita said she could get on top of her and they could 69.

"You bring your pretty pussy up to my mouth, it's like your sitting on my face, babe."

"You won't get tired?"

"Fuck no! I could do this all night…and I just might."

"I'm sorry for calling you a whore."

"That's okay, honey. I'm very sorry for calling you a bitch. It was so good, I didn't want you to stop."

The two now completely naked went back to the best fun they both ever had. Meanwhile Columbus was woken up by heavy moaning and went to investigate. He didn't wake up Tallahassee or the others. It only sounded like two so he could probably take them easily with his shotgun. But then he realized the sounds were coming from the hotel room Wichita and Little Rock were held up in. The door was open a crack and at first he couldn't tell what he was looking at. If he didn't know any better he would swear Little Rock was butt naked on top of Wichita and licking her pussy. He decided tiptoe out of there, he was stunned. He was in shock. Should he wake up and tell Tallahassee?

**Hope you like!**


End file.
